


I'm Not Your Boyfriend

by Josiesupernovae



Series: Through the Eyes of the Doctor [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: DW episodes, F/M, Scripts, The Doctor's POV, one shots, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiesupernovae/pseuds/Josiesupernovae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First part of Re-writing Doctor Who whouffaldi scenes from the Doctor's point of view. This one is that infamous scene in the TARDIS right after twelve regenerated. Ohhhhh the angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Your Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do this for a very long time! Enjoy, first true whouffaldi moment from Deep Breath.

**"I'm Not Your Boyfriend"**

**Scene from: "Deep Breath"**

 

  The Doctor sat against his arm chair, staring off, thinking. He had just came back for Clara, and his hearts began to pound when she entered the TARDIS, he couldn't look at her.

"You've redecorated."

 He stared off, his fear growing slowly as he heard her voice. Her sweet voice who sounded afraid, he knew very well seeing as he was afraid himself.

"Yes." He replied.

"I don't like it."

"Not completely entirely convinced myself. I think there should be more round things on the walls. I used to have lots of round things. I wonder where I put them?" The doctor's voice went low, and he finally plucked up the courage to turn to Clara. He stared intently at her, analyzing her every movement.

  She was scared, doing that thing she did touching the TARDIS during nervous times, and the doctor arose from his chair, never taking his eyes off her.

 "I've made many mistakes, and it's about time that I did something about that." The doctor walked down the stairs slowly towards Clara, his blood pumping through his veins as she stared at him with eyes filled with curiosity and fear. He was scared..scared of her reaction. He wasn't the young time traveler she once fancied, he wasn't young enough for her anymore. She would never love this version of him, and that was slowly breaking his hearts.

"Clara, I'm not your boyfriend." He watched as Clara's eyes slowly enlarged, a look of surprise and even..embarrassment? He wasn't sure why.

"I never thought you were." Clara whispered. Her cheeks flushed red, almost as if ashamed, and the doctor wanted to chuckle. It was him who should of felt shame.

"I never said it was your mistake" That came out almost as a confession. A confession from the depths of the Doctor's soul. Just in what seemed like a day ago for Clara, he had just pretended to be her boyfriend, and believed it. But now, that was out the window. Any chance he could of had with Clara, was gone. He was an old man now, matching his age perhaps, who was foolishly in love with a young woman. Clara stared at him blankly, almost confused, trying to figure out what he meant, so the Doctor tried to clear the air and get her opinion once & for all. He turned around, and unbuttoned his coat secretly. He then turned back to Clara, flipping it open, revealing the inner red lining of his new coat.

  "What do you think?" He winked at her and showed his new sense of fashion off. He was going for minimalist but felt he ended up with magician. Clara looked at him from head to toe and half way smirked, a look that made him shudder. She began to walk towards the console and he followed.

"Who put that advert in the paper?" Clara suddenly asked.

"Who gave you my number?" Clara looked at him in confusion, and the Doctor continued. "A long time ago, remember? You were given the number of a computer helpline, and you ended up phoning the Tardis. Who gave you that number?"

"The woman, the woman in the shop."

  The doctor leaned over on the console and raised his eyebrows. "Then there's a woman out there who's very keen that we stay together." He stared at Clara, giving her a hint, but she just stared at him. The Doctor decided to ask her, his blood rising slowly. "How do you feel on the subject?"

Clara fidgeted nervously before asking, "Am I home?" The doctor suddenly felt relieved and let out a small chuckle.

"If you want to be." He began to smile. Clara smiled back, but it wasn't a good smile, it was a sad smile.

"I'm sorry. I'm, I'm so, so sorry. But I don't think I know who you are any more." The Doctor's hearts began to sink, as his smile slowly faded. How stupid of him to think she'd continue to travel with him, how silly of him to believe she could actually love him. Her phone rang suddenly, and she gave him an apologetic look.

"You'd better get that. It might be your boyfriend." The doctor smiled sadly.

"Shut up. I don't have a boyfriend." Clara chuckled as she stepped out to take the call, the doctor's sad smile turned into a nervous look after her, mixed with sadness. He knew who was on the phone and he was scared but knew she'd be happy. He looked on as he sighed. He wished he was her boyfriend, and now all he had was the memory of what could have been.

**Author's Note:**

> Next will be the "Just see me" scene that practically turned me into whouffaldi trash.


End file.
